


Sleep Now My Only One

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: To Make a House a Home [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin really needed to go on his morning run.</p>
<p>But he also didn’t have the heart to wake Makoto up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Now My Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☾ - sleep headcanon

Rin sighed in resignation, eyes now fully adjusted to the soft glow of morning light filtering through the light curtains drawn over the window. He had been awake for about ten minutes, if his internal clock was accurate, and it didn’t look like he’d be going anywhere any time soon.

Makoto was curled up behind him, his nose buried firmly at the junction of Rin’s neck and shoulder as his leg was draped over Rin’s hip. It wasn’t a position that Rin was above wriggling out of - he’d had to learn that quickly when they’d first started to share a bed if he ever wanted to be even slightly productive - but today there was something else keeping him in place.

At some point through the night, Makoto had managed to slip his arm under Rin’s tank, his hand curled over Rin’s collar in a loose hug.

Rin _really_ needed to go on his morning run.

But he also didn’t have the heart to wake Makoto up.

Makoto had been running himself ragged lately, always on the go as things heated up at work. He’d sit with his laptop for hours even after he got home in the evenings, only remembering that he hadn’t eaten yet when he smelled dinner being cooked. Rin had pushed him out of the kitchen on several occasions when he’d attempted to do his chores _on top_ of the work he had to do already.

This was the first day off he’d had since everything had blown over and Rin was loath to wake him when he needed the rest.

Still. Makoto would lose circulation in his arm if he didn’t at least move his arm from under Rin.

He shifted enough to be able to look over his shoulder at Makoto without straining his neck too much and nudged Makoto’s forehead.

Makoto’s face did that adorable scrunchy thing that made him look like Ren, before curling even more and attempting to burrow further into Rin’s neck. He mumbled something indistinct into Rin’s skin, his breath tickling Rin’s throat.

“ _Hey_ , stop that.” Rin struggled not to chuckle, his voice still a little hoarse from being asleep. Makoto just grunted and seemed to be trying to melt into Rin’s skin. “Oi, stop trying to _absorb_ me.”

He couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling from his lips when Makoto blew a raspberry into the back of his neck in retaliation.

By the time Rin managed to catch his breath and wriggle around in the embrace he was _still_ held in, one of Makoto’s sleepy green eyes were peering at him from under his bangs. There was a slight glimmer there that told him Makoto felt _completely_ unrepentant but Rin supposed it was okay. Makoto was awake, so he could go on his run before the streets filled with people going to work.

He gave Makoto a swift peck on the lips before finally slipping his hold. He almost fell backwards into bed when Makoto’s hand twisted into the back of his tank and tugged.

"Where do you think you’re going?"

"On my run, where el-"

Makoto cut him off by _biting his nose_.

"Nowhere. That’s where you’re going." _  
_

Rin rolled his eyes. Then he settled down without protest. (Makoto asked for things, but he rarely demanded them. So when he _did_ Rin could never resist indulging him.

Not like he was complaining ~~for long~~.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://ladyknightofhollyrose.tumblr.com/post/83185441925/unlimitedsweets).


End file.
